


Why did I do this to you

by Jobionfire



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jobionfire/pseuds/Jobionfire
Summary: Honestly? Went to a con as Tsumugi, met a Maki and started chanting crack ship. This has been spawned.I'm sorry, now for the actual description.Maki's (boy)friend just died, and Tsumugi doesn't like seeing her crush upset - even as the mastermind.





	1. Why do I feel this way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsplash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsplash/gifts).

> I'm sorry for what you're about to read.

Maki was crying in her room. Why was she crying in her room? Her (boy)friend had just died.  
She didn't really want to go to breakfast, but if another killing happened, she wouldn't have an alibi, or at least that's what she told herself anyway. In reality, seeing her friends was the reason she went.

-line break-

Tsumugi was watching Maki from the monitor room. Creepy, right? Not to Tsumugi. Staring at her crush was pretty normal in her small routine. The only differnt thing, however, was the small -miniscule- chance that Harukawa would like her back.  
Tsumugi rushed to breakfast, so she could be there before Harukawa.

\- Line Break -

Maki walked into the dining room, and, like usual, felt a pair of eyes on her. She'd assumed it to have been Kaito, but he was dead... Maybe he was watching her from beyond the grave? No, that was ridiculous. Her eyes fell on everyone, but lingered a second longer on Shirogane. Maki couldn't pinpoint exactly why, but every time she saw Shirogane, she felt like she did with Kaito. But she couldn't be in love with her...

Right?

\- Yet another Line Break - 

Tsumugi was sat, eating whatever she'd grabbed. Her thoughts were elsewhere, even though she knew she should be putting Saihara off her trail. Her eyes drifted to the brunette as she entered the room. Tsumugi noticed Maki's eyes on her for a fraction of a second longer than normal. She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she contemplated what would happen if she confessed... 

No! She couldn't. She didn't want to hurt Maki more than she was already hurting. Tsumugi couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't be found out. With a silent sigh of resignation, Tsumugi turned her thoughts back to clearing her name.

\- ovo - 

Maki didn't want to eat, but Shuichi would be worried if she ate nothing. Without realising, Maki's thoughts turned back onto a certain blue haired girl. She started to wonder what would happen if she asked Tsumugi- No! Tsumugi probably already has her eyes on someone, plus she'd think Maki to be weird to be asking ber out so soon after her possible boyfriend died.


	2. Here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot. I hate myself.

After breakfast, Maki took a deep breath, and started walking towards Shirogane's room.

\- Line Break -

Tsumugi started to panic. Why was Harukawa coming to her room?!? Had she found out? What if she was coming to kill her!?! No, no, Harukawa probably just wanted to talk about something, what else would it be?

\- uwu - 

Maki knocked. She heard a scurry of footsteps, at then a very disheveled Shirogane was at the door. 

Cute.

Wait, what?! 

"Shirogane, can I ask you a question?"

-soft babies-

"Shirogane, can I ask you a question?"

Tsumugi noticed a small flush on Harukawa's face. Must be a question about her love life, or something.

"Will you go out with me?"

Tsumugi blinked.

"E-EHHH???"

\- ;) -

Shirogane yelped. This, was bad. Shirogane's face was bright red, she probably was straight and thus her confession was really weird...

"W-Wait! Harukawa, u-um, I was working up the courage to ask you the same thing..."

This time, it was Maki's turn to yelp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write stories

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot. What happened


End file.
